Monty Python's Flying Circus - Series 2, Episodes 5-7 - Killer Sheep
Monty Python's Flying Circus - Series 2, Episodes 5-7 - Killer Sheep is a 4th November 1985 VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd in the UK. Description SPECIAL COLOUR ISSUE DUNG WEEKLY THE NEWSPAPER FOR REGULAR READERS Episode Info KILLER SHEEP Pennie Shame Shock Probe WESTMINSTER SEX SCANDAL BLACKMAIL IS THE PRICE RIGHT? At last we can reveal the lies behind the truth in TV's top money-making game show. Find out what Granny really did with that mongoose! ALSO IN THIS ISSUE *VILLAGE IDIOTS Value for money survey *MARRIAGE GUIDENCE Should you sleep with your counsellor? *BOXING WITH KEN CLEAN- CLEAN-AIR SYSTEM- How to avoid being hit on the brain. At Home with Attila the Hun One of history's best-loved mass killers shares his private fears and shows us his bathroom. SLIMMING DISASTER Credits Trailers and info The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Monty Python Category:Monty Python's Flying Circus Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC 15 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 (announced by Simon Bates)